Brought Back
by aethkr
Summary: Nishikino Maki, the cool and collected girl. Wouldn't it be a problem if it becomes the opposite?


Brought Back UF

The first years of the well-known school idol group known as the μ's were on their field trip.

While this was happening, all of the remaining members' phones rang. Once they answered, they can hear Hanayo's voice on the other side.

"Hanayo-chan?" Umi said, confused. "What's wrong?"

"This needs big help!" Hanayo cried, almost as if she was panicking.

"Just tell us what's wrong and we'll try to assist you," Nico said rather impatiently. "Now I'll ask: what's wrong?"

"Umm..." Hanayo stuttered again until Rin continued.

"Before we leave and go back to school, our teacher gave each and every one of us letters. Letters that were addressed to us and were signed by our parents," Rin said seriously, taking another breath. "We all cried—"

"Are you okay Rin-chan?" Kotori suddenly asked, concerned.

"We're fine thank you nya~!" Rin answered, sounding happier than earlier. "Anyways, we cried because our parents told us how much they love us—"

"You're parents came with you?!" Exclaimed Honoka, Umi facepalms. "Oh, sorry."

"So we cried while reading the letter," continued Rin. "Kayo-chin and I took a glance at Maki-chan. She looked not sad, but beyond furious! She crumpled the letter in her hand and shoved it in her pocket. As of right now, she's in the bus while our teacher is discussing something. Maki-chan won't even let us near her!"

"Well, Maki-chan is troublesome," Nozomi commented. "This just happened a few minutes ago right?"

"Most probably," Eli assumed, gaining nods from the rest.

"Maki! You finally came down! Maki? Maki?!" Hanayo's voice became even scared as her sentence continued. "Maki-chan...!"

"Can someone tell me what's happening?!" Nico demanded, earning a glare from Eli. "Sorry."

"Maki...she's even angrier than before! Maki! Stop that!" Rin yelled out, yet it only seemed to produce more noise. "She's grabbing our teacher by the collar! Maki-chan!"

The rest of the μ's can hear bits of Maki talking.

"Why?! ...he...sick!"

"Never...hospital...might...die!"

"...forgive...you"

"Bastard."

"She literally tackled our teacher and held her by the collar!" Rin said, shocked.

"Maki-chan is going to have a little talk with us soon," Umi said, her face looking scary.

"I don't think she'll need that Umi-chan. A-At least not yet. " Hanayo replied, relatively calm. "She's crying. Maki's crying."

"Maki-chan? Crying? Is she okay?" Kotori asked, motherly like.

"Stay away from me!" Maki yelled, clearly angered. But terrified.

"Sensei said we'll be going home now. We'll see you later then nya~!" Rin ended. But Maki scoffs.

"Let's see about that," she scoffs.

"A-Anyways, bye!"

"Now that was off," Eli first commented.

"Everyone knew that Eli-chi," Nozomi teased.

—––

"Hayo-chan! Rin-chan! Where's Maki-chan?" Honoka asked, scanning for their redhead friend. "Did she go straight home?"

"Nope, she was called over by the teacher," Rin explained, nervous.

"The same teacher she picked a fight with I presume?" Umi said, with Hanayo and Rin nodding. "I wonder why Maki would do such a thing."

"Let's check on what's happening then!" Honoka blurted, only to get glares from Umi and Eli. "What?"

"We shouldn't be eavesdropping." They both said in unison.

"It wouldn't hurt to do so right?" Kotori said, a confused look being thrown at her by Umi.

"Kotori..." Umi said without belief. "Fine, but if we get in trouble—"

"We will be fine!" Nico assured, dragging Umi to the faculty room.

—–

"Nishikino-san," their teacher said, sounding quite sad. "I want to apologize for not knowing that your father—"

"What's the point of apologizing if he's dead?!" Maki bursted, crying once again. "What's the point if I will never be able to see him again?!"

"I'll never be able to thank him for the letter. Why?! Couldn't you have asked my mom instead of my dad?! You were personally informed of him being sick and not having not much long to live!" Maki stopped to catch her breath and continued with the same amount of venom. "He is supposed to be not pressured! Yet when you came along and asked him...WHY?! He wrote nevertheless. Listening to your request and temporarily forgot about him to not be pressured. How will I thank him now for being so selfless?! For writing a letter at the cost of his life just for me?! But I will thank you though, for allowing him to be selfless. Not like he isn't but thank you. Anyways, I'll be going."

"Nishikino-san!" The teacher called again. "I'm really—"

"Cut it out," Maki rudely replied. "I'm sorry sensei. Just, don't apologize anymore."

Maki opened the door to quickly jump back to see her friends falling down.

"Ahehehhe," Nico giggled, trying to soften the atmosphere. "Nico nico nii~!"

"Like I said sensei, I'll be on my way," Maki said nonchalantly, knowing that her friends already know what has happened.

"Maki-chan! Wait!" Hanayo called, catching Maki's attention. "Can you please explain—"

"Explain what?" Maki asked, getting frustrated.

"What's with your dad who apparently just—" Nico was cut off by Maki running away. "Maki-chan! Wait!"

"Leave...me..alone.." Maki's desperate pleading brought them all to a halt. Sobs followed with another request following. "Don't..."

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan!" Rin called as Maki ran farther and farther away from them.

"See me tomorrow at the least," Maki replied in a shouting manner, without turning back. "My mother and I have to attend my... You guys get it right?"

—

"Mom, I'm home!" Maki called, but she responded by a choking sound. "Mom?"

"Maki..." Her mom barely breathed out before passing out.

"Mom!" Maki cried, rushing to her mother's side. "Not you too!"

Maki quickly pulled out her phone and dialed what she thought was the emergency number. She was panicking too much that she didn't even mind what the other caller is saying.

Her mom needs help.

"Maki-chan?" Honoka called, a bit confused. "What's going on?"

"Hello? Is this the hospital?" Maki asked, panicking. "My mom collapsed. I don't know what's happening."

"Maki-chan?!"

"Just send an ambulance please!"

"Ummmm...okay!" Honoka replied hesitantly. "An...a-ambulance is on the way to your location."

"Thank you!" Maki cried, ending the phone call immediately. She looked at her recently called tab and it showed "Honoka." "I called Honoka?!"

—

"Nani sore? Immi wakannai (Maki's catchphrase which roughly translates to: What is this? I don't get it)," Maki said after reading her mom's results. "I really don't understand."

"I can agree with you so much Maki-chan," Kotori said, as confused as Maki. "I'm glad you accidentally called Honoka."

"Ummm...yeah," Maki replied awkwardly. "Does anyone know what this means?"

"Your parents wanted you to be a doctor right? You should know at least some–" Nico tried to say but was tackled by Maki and was held by the collar. "Maki! Put me down!"

Maki remained silent with her glare looking as ferocious as ever.

Her batch mates, Nozomi and Eli, came to Nico's aid and attempted to release Nico from Maki's claws.

"Maki-chan, that's enough!" Eli scolded, Maki dropped Nico shortly after. "First of all, Nico. What was that? You know that Maki-chan is sensitive about this matter and you brought it up so nonchalantly! Second, Maki, you don't need to be so aggressive."

"How come she gets a shorter scolding than I do?!" Nico whined, making Maki cringe. "Look! She's making fun of me!"

"Nishikino Maki-san," the doctor called, Maki flinched slightly. "Not used to being called by your full name except by your mother or father no?"

"Calm down Maki," Maki thought, trying to not burst. "Calm down..."

"Okay, I assume these are close friends of yours?" the doctor asked. Maki nodded. "Anyways, my name is Satou (a small reference). Nice to meet you."

Maki nodded, silently wishing someone will just talk for her.

"Is it allowed for us to come with her inside?" Eli asked, sensing Maki's nervousness. "Because you see—"

"I'm fine Eli-senpai," Maki said as a joke. "No need to worry about me."

"But—" Eli tried to intercept but she was too late.

"Alright then, Nishikino-san," Satou said, opening the door to his office. "Come with me."

"Good luck to me I guess," Maki thought, but she can feel looks of concern burning into her back. "Ach!"

"Is something wrong Nishikino-san?" Satou asked, turning back to see if everything's okay.

"Nothing. I just feel weird with people watching us go in your office, specifically me. Ahem," Maki commented, giggling quietly at her friends' faces quickly shifting to a much more normal one. "Shall we Ojisan?"

"You r-really don't have to call me that but it's okay," Satou said, embarrassed. "You guys wait here okay?"

Maki and Satou, after receiving confirmation from the μ's, went into his office and discussed Maki's mom's condition.

"Nishikino-san," Satou said, Maki took a deep breath. "Don't worry. Your mother is okay..."

The deafening silence that filled the room was scary for Maki. It was déjà vu for her. The killer look in Satou-san's eyes didn't help at all.

"Satou...san?" Maki barely said as she was tackled by Satou. Her mouth and nose covered by his hand.

She tried to bite it but it was proved useless because Satou is using a glove thick enough to protect his hand. "Mmhpf!"

"Shhhh," that was the last thing Satou said as Maki passed out from lack of oxygen.

Satou hid Maki's body by the side and went outside to divert the girls.

"Satou-san," Eli was the first to talk. "Where's Maki?"

"She's still in the room," Satou said, successfully hiding the grin plastered on his face. "I have to talk to you girls. Follow me."

With full uncertainty now planted in them, μ's followed Satou to a place one would not find suspicious.

"Ummm, why did you bring us here?" Honoka asked, curious.

"I was wondering the same thing as well," Kotori added, just as curious. "Why Satou-san?"

"Well, Nishikino-san's mom is in a condition I never expected," Satou lied, yet it was flawlessly bought. "I don't know Nishikino-san of course, so as her friends, how do I tell it to her without hurting her?"

"Her feelings will be hurt regardless of what you say, with or without guidance," Umi and Nozomi chorused.

"B-But won't there be a way to not do that?" Hanayo asked, worried about her classmate. "Maki-chan will be able to hold her emotions in right?"

"Maki-chan...isn't one of those people Hayo-chin," Rin said. "But she is at times a cheery person nya~!"

"Wait a minute!" Nico stopped Rin and caught her breath. Nozomi suddenly added herself. "She is?!"

"I can't believe that at all," Umi said, she noticed that Satou is still there. "Sorry, Satou-san."

"Ummm, I need to go to the restroom. Please wait," Satou said, he rushed to not the restroom, but to his office. "With those girls out of sight, I can now have what's mine..."

—

Maki's head hurts like hell. She groaned as she took a look of her surroundings. She gasped when she realized that Satou was in front of her.

"Satou-san, what are we doing here?!" Maki asked, scared.

"Oh well, lookie here," Satou mockingly said. "My first victim has woken up. Too bad I'll have to dispose of you soon."

Maki tried to escape but then was held back by something. She was tied to a chair. A hidden grin was placed on her face when she realized that an open window is by Satou's side.

"Don't even think of escaping Maki-chan," Satou said with a threatening voice. "It wouldn't be good for you...or for your mom rather."

"I don't even know you! You can't just call me that! Wait, what did you do to my mom?!"" Maki demanded, screaming at the top of her lungs. Hoping at least someone will hear her. "Where is my mom?!"

"I can't believe how easy you fall for traps Nishikino-san," Satou said, laughing maniacally as he walked out the door. "But wait, there's more!"

Maki struggled to get out. Taking advantage of Satou not being there.

"These ropes are weak, I can probably get out of it," Maki did one last push and she was free. She ran to the window and sighed in relief. At least she is near the school, and it's noon. She then heard footsteps. "Satou-san."

Maki took one breath and and jumped out. She started to run as she got to her feet. Maki felt relieved to get out but panicked yet again when she heard Satou's voice nearby.

"I won't be late again! (another reference)" Satou promised himself, he ran fast and gained up to Maki. Luckily, he tripped but regained his composure. "Nishikino-san!"

—

"Satou-san was weird after he got out of his office to ask us something yesterday," Nozomi admitted, catching her breath after practicing. "He never answered our question of why he brought us away from his office. But it is another weird thing that Maki-chan is absent."

"Will she be okay?" Kotori asked. "Can we visit her? Maki-chan I mean?"

The door bursts open to reveal Maki running in, panicked. Then, they can hear footsteps going down the stairs. Possibly retreating and is aware that there are other people there.

Maki couldn't stand straight. Her whole body is trembling. The rest just stared at her in awe. But that was when everything went black.

"Maki-chan!" Eli ran and caught Maki before she fell. "That was a surprise."

"Maki-chan..." Rin said worriedly. "She'll be okay right? Nya~!"

"I wonder why she was running like that," Hanayo said, she peeked at the door and saw a shadow. "Eek!"

"Oh no not you too nya~!" Rin said, pulling Hanayo away from the door.

"Maybe Maki-chan was running because she wanted to see the best idol in the world! Me!" Nico annoyingly said. "Nico nico nii~!"

"When will she wake up? I mean, so that we can practice. Not to sound rude or anything," Honoka asked, she felt relieved when no one gave her a glare. She glanced at Umi, who was silent for some time. "Umi?"

"What if it was Satou-san who was making the footsteps earlier? And the shadow Hayo-chan saw," Umi said, but her attention was diverted to Maki, who began to tremble again. "Maki-chan?"

"She's awake! Thank goodness!" Kotori chirped happily. "Are you okay Maki-chan?"

"N-n...n-n-no..." Maki stuttered, she looked at the door leading to the rooftop and saw a shadow. A very familiar shadow. She started to shake violently. "L-leave...m-m-me a-alone."

"Maki-chan, it's okay. We're here," Eli called to divert Maki's attention. But what shocked them all is what Maki said next.

"L-leave m-m-me a-alone," Maki said, staring at the shadow that is starting to grow. "S-Satou-san.."

"Do you think I can do that now?" Satou appeared from the shadows. A collective gasp is heard from the rooftop. "I would like to thank you for allowing me to go to the restroom."

"Satou-san!" They all said with the exception of Maki, who is trying to remain calm and collected.

"You know how much pleasure I feel when my name is being called?" Satou teased, slowly nearing the girls. "Hand Nishikino-san over and this will be over."

"Over for me you mean!" Maki shouts, scared. "Once you get me, it won't be over for them, for you, or anyone else. But it will be over for me!"

"What do you mean 'over for you'?" Umi asked fiercely, causing Maki to flinch.

"The jerk wants to kill me..." Maki admitted, another round of gasps can be heard. "But let's see about that."

Maki walked in front of the girls. Kotori and Hanayo already turned away in fear. Umi was right behind Maki, preparing to protect her if she's at a disadvantage. Rin, Nozomi, and Nico were trying to stop Honoka from running in to attack. Eli was trying to remain calm. The initial shock that she felt when Maki was threatened with death really hit a nerve.

Suddenly and on instinct, Eli ran to Satou, but at the last second Satou pulled a knife and was about to shove it through Eli when...

"Not this time," Umi said, holding the knife which was a just an inch away from Eli's chest. "Wait a minute. I did that?!"

"Yes, but it won't stop me from stabbing your poor friend," Satou laughed evilly. Eli gave a sorry look as she closed her eyes tight. Maki was so scared. She was letting her friends die because of her.

Maki looked at her pocket and felt something she always kept but told no one and no one knew it was even there. Satou laughed again. She held something no one knew she kept. A taser. (this is awkward...and anti-climatic)

"Killing him means no good, I'm just going down to his level," Maki thought, in a blink, Maki pulled her taser and aimed for Satou. "Satou!"

"Wha-?!" Satou yelled before he was shot by Maki's taser.

"Please don't die please don't die," Maki pleaded in her head, eyes closed. She has heard some instances where tasers ended up killing the target rather than doing anything but that. She opened her eyes and asked. "Is he..d-dead?"

"W-Why do you have that Maki-chan?" Hanayo stuttered, feelings of distrust surged through the μ's which made Maki feel scared. "Y-You never told us. Do you bring that when we do l-lives too?"

"Uhmm, I-I...I'm sorry!" Maki apologized, bowing. "I had this ever since I was became old enough. It may be illegal but my parents said that I had to find a way to protect myself even when they're not around! I'm sorry for not telling you!"

Maki ran out of fear, past her friends, past Satou. She never felt this scared in her life. They were her only friends.

As she entered her house, she told her mom everything. She was happy though. She found her mom already. Which was odd but she didn't mind. Maki went to the piano room to relax. And soon went to the living room.

"They understand right?" Maki asked out loud. She felt a hand pat her on her head. "What was that—"

"We understand, Maki-chan," Rin said, hugging Maki tightly. "But I bet you also understand us right? You could've shot us."

"Hmph!" Maki said playfully. "As if I would shoot any of you!"

"You almost hit me actually," Eli said nervously. Maki quickly shut herself up. "N-Not like I mind..."

"You must mind," Umi said, shaking her head. "Although you weren't hurt, there was a possibility that you could have been hurt."

"Presenting Sonoda Umi-chan!" Nico said. "The 'Logic-Based Idol!' What fun!"

"I was pointing out my opinion," Umi said, arms crossed.

"Guys," Maki called, gaining their attention. "You didn't answer my question earlier."

"Huh? What question?" Nozomi asked, playing around with her Tarot cards.

"Whether or whether not Satou-san is okay or not," Maki said, placing her hand at the pocket she keeps her taser. "Tasers can sometimes kill. Please tell me he's not dead."

"Guys! Look!" Hanayo said, pointing at the TV which she had just turned on.

Headlines:

"Criminal Satou has been apprehended at Otonokizaka High. Police don't know why Satou-san was at Otonokizaka. They found him stunned. The police chief notes: "Someone must have used a taser on him." Students reported seeing a student fleeing—"

"Maki!" Her friends said in unison. "Come on!"

"I'm not hearing any of it," Maki said, her eyes glued to the door. "I'm going to my room. Turn on the TV if you want. Jeez."

"Is she always like this?" Nico asked, clearly irritated herself.

"She's a perfect example of a tsundere," Rin answered, with Hanayo nodding in agreement. "Hayo-chin agrees with Rin nya!"

"Ummm, I-I am her classmate as well a-after all," Hanayo said in a timid voice. "It's regular for me to know that r-right?"

As they started to talk, Nozomi pulled her Tarot cards in an attempt to describe her friends using them. Just to pass time.

"Let's see, who do we describe first?" Nozomi asked herself. "Maki-chan? Hmm...let's see what the cards think about her."

Nozomi pulled a card and she got the...

Page of Pentacles

"Hahahah," Nozomi giggled, she pulled another card. "King of Swords...it makes sense for Umi-chan doesn't it?"

"What makes sense for me?" Umi asked, overhearing what Nozomi said. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing sorry."

"There's still Eli-chi, Nico-chi, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, and me," Nozomi said, looking at her friends then at her cards. "Hmmm...how about me then?"

"Queen of Wands?!" Nozomi asked herself in disbelief. "No way..."

"Why are you talking to yourself N-Nozomi?" Eli asked, walking over to Nozomi while laughing herself. "Stop describing us with your cards."

"Aha!" Nozomi exclaimed. "I know who to describe next! You! Now let's see what comes up. Eli! Take a look at the result!"

"You're messing with me again aren't you?" Eli asked, Nozomi released a smile. "I knew it!"

"I'm serious!" Nozomi defended. "King of Wands, they say."

"What does that mean?" Eli asked. "Tell me!"

"Career-focused, mature, and passionate," Nozomi explained, Eli gulped. "Ha! It's correct! I knew it! I told you I wasn't playing any games! You should've believed the spiritual Toujou Nozomi!"

"What have you two been fussing about since earlier nya?" Rin asked. "Huh?"

"Nozomi has been describing us with the help of the cards for a while now," Eli explained, giggling slightly. "Starting with Maki-chan, then Umi-chan, then her, then me."

"What do the cards say about me?! The amazing Nico!"

"Rin also wants to know nya!"

"No wonder she was saying that something fits me."

"What do the cards say about Honoka?"

"How about Kotori?"

"Ummm, a-are those accurate?"

"Aishiteru banzai!" They heard someone sing. "Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru."

"Maki-chan?" They said simultaneously. Maki's mom entered the living room.

"Nice isn't it?" Mrs. Nishikino said, fazed by her daughter's music. She said quietly but Eli picked it up. "Too bad she'll have to give it up soon though."

"Maki-chan is really good at composing melodies Nishikino-sensei," Umi said, in reply to Mrs. Nishikino's comment. Eli was still confused though. She took a glance at Hanayo and saw a similar look of compared to Maki's mom.

"Nishikino-sensei, please excuse us. Hanayo-chan, follow me," Eli said, looking at the shy first-year.

"U-Umm, excuse us."

As they shut the door to the living room, they went outside.

"Maki's giving up her music?" was what Eli asked, Hanayo gave a sad smile. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, that's what she said to me when I first visited her house," Hanayo explained, recalling the events. "Her father wants her to inherit their hospital when she grows older. He also wants her to study medicine when she graduates from Otonokizaka."

"There are many schools that can teach her medicine already," Eli said. "Why Otonokizaka?"

"Her parents wanted her to experience a normal life," Hanayo said. "That's why she's always giving it her all because she'll be a doctor soon."

"Does she want to become a doctor?"

"Isn't it obvious? Of course not," a third voice joined. "But does it look like I can do anything? I don't want to let my father down. And now that he's dead, I'll soon inherit the hospital once I come into age."

"Maki-chan!" Eli exclaimed, partly surprised. "Your mom doesn't want you to give up your music."

"And so what if she doesn't?" Maki snapped. "I can't do anything. My mother may not want me to give it up but she agrees with papa that I need to inherit what my dad left behind."

"All parents have no right to just do that!" Eli argued, now getting irritated as well. "Parents should allow their child to become whatever they want unless it will be harmful. Being an idol isn't! So why?"

"Do you even know the feeling of grief?" Maki suddenly asked. Hanayo, who was silent the entire time was about to interrupt. "Hanayo, no."

"O-Okay..."

"Do you even know the feeling of emptiness that piles up? The feeling of pain? Otōsan, the so-called Legendary Mr. Nishikino, is now dead," Maki said tearfully. "I have never thought of it happening. And never have I thought of reconsidering becoming a doctor."

"Meaning you're becoming a doctor just because your father died?" Eli asked, her temper rising. "Then you should've told us before then!"

"I was trying to!"

"What do you mean 'trying to'?" Eli asked, confused. "You never tried to—"

"I am! It's just that it always comes out wrong," Maki said, Hanayo and Eli just looks even more confused. "They don't know we're outside do they?"

"Huh? The girls and your mom are probably engrossed in conversation," Hanayo said with an unusual amount of confidence. "What's with that look you two?"

"Nothing," Eli replied. "Maki-chan, explain."

—–

"Ever since I collapsed, Maki has been very happy," Mrs. Nishikino said, gaining weird looks. "Huh? Oh wait. I meant that ever since I came back here, Maki has been very kind."

"You should hear her music Nishikino-sensei!" Rin joyfully added, her friends nodding in agreement. "Have you heard any of them?"

"I did. It's wonderful but," Mrs. Nishikino paused, she promised herself to allow Maki to explain but it's inevitable now. "She'll be giving it up when she graduates."

"What?!"

"It wasn't Maki's decision beforehand to make," Mrs. Nishikino said, Rin looked so crushed. "Hoshizora-san?"

"Maki-chan must be able to choose what she wants to be as she grows older!" Rin argued, Mrs. Nishikino looked offended. "Isn't that right Nishikino-sensei?"

"Yes it is," a familiar voice added. "Yes it is Rin-chan—"

"Maki-chan!" Rin exclaimed. "Why are you—"

"Allow her to finish," Hanayo ordered strictly. Rin shut her mouth immediately. "Sorry for the sudden intrusion."

"No problem Koizumi-san."

"It is right for me to choose what path I am supposed to take. This path may be from Otōsan, but as of a few days ago, I choose his path now," Maki finished. Rin, Nico, and Honoka looked betrayed. "Feel bad all you want. But that's still in college so I wouldn't worry much."

"But why?!" Honoka cried, on her knees. "Why are you going to abandon the µ's? We all promised that we'll continue in college!"

Maki started to cry. She hugged Honoka tightly. Mrs. Nishikino left the room to allow the girls sort out their feelings.

"W-Why should I n-not inherit the h-hospital when t-that's all I have l-left of him?" Maki said tearfully. "W-Why Honoka? Tell m-me."

It broke their hearts to witness Maki be in such a vulnerable state. It's a shock because she's always so calm and collected.

Honoka cannot come up with an answer. Maki just wants to please her father. Or rather, prolong her stay with him even when he's dead. Like what Maki-chan said, the hospital is what her father left her with.

"I'm sorry," Maki apologized, hugging Honoka tightly. "It's just that—"

"It's okay," Honoka replied, Maki paused. "I understand now."

—

(soon there will be references to Love Live! School Idol Diary (Nishikino Maki Chapter 5 and 7))

"Can you PLEASE not remind me about that Hanayo?" Maki begged, it was a few days after the incident. So the shocking news from Maki has somewhat sunk in already. "Hanayo-chan...please?"

"Why shouldn't I not say it?" Hanayo teased, opening her mouth again like she's about to say it. "I won't say it. But hey guys did you know—"

"Hanayo! We promised not to talk about that! But you did say something funny that day..." Maki drifted off, Hanayo's face turned red. "Now now, if you won't say it then I won't say it as well!"

"Deal!"

"What are you guys talking about?!" Nico interrupted, I guess she really wants to join in. "C'mon!"

"HANAYO IF YOU SAY THAT..." Maki threatened, Hanayo kept laughing. "KOIZUMI HANAYO! C'MON!"

"C-Calm down M-Maki," Hanayo laughed, Rin was looking at her weirdly. "I didn't break. Don't worry."

"Ummm, we would like to know what happened..." Kotori shyly added. "Unless if it will bother you...then don't."

Ring! Ring!

"Oh that's mine, excuse me," Maki said, pulling out her phone as she walked out. As she walked out, she answered: "Hello?"

"Maki-chan! It's been so long!" the caller replied. "How are you?"

"Who are you?" Maki asked. "And who gave you my number?"

"It's me! Omine!" Omine said in her genuinely cheery manner. "You better remember me Maki-chan."

"OMINE?!" Maki practically screams. Her friends take a peek and try to eavesdrop. "Is it really you?"

"Yes it is! It looks like you have become more...friendly," Omine noted. "Are you enjoying Otonoki life I am still and currently envying?"

"Technically yes," Maki hesitantly answered. "It's fun and all but you're not here."

"Stop it Maki," Omine laughed. The µ's were shocked. They have seen Maki very happy and all but they have never seen her this happy with another person. "You're making me cry."

"But its true though," Maki responded playfully. "Anyways, why did you call?"

"My parents and I had a talk about Otonoki because I told my parents that despite that people rarely go to local high schools, I won't panic when I wake up and I want to experience it being there! Luckily for me, the principal allowed me to stay for a while and see if I want to transfer." Omine cheered. "Isn't that exciting?!"

"Y-Yeah, right," Maki said. "Wouldn't that be fun.."

"Maki, I know that tone," Omine warned. "Let's meet up at your house tomorrow. Sounds good?"

"Honoka stop pushing me!" Nico yelled, Maki flinched.

"Umm, Omine, I'll handle this. See you," Maki whispered. "Sorry."

Maki ended the call and quickly opened the door to see her friends tumbling down.

"How many times will I see you all eavesdropping on me?" Maki asked uncomfortably. "It's getting uncomfortable."

"Who is she?" Nico demanded, if it wasn't for Eli and Nozomi, Maki would be overwhelmed by Nico's curious interview. "Does she like idols? Does she know us? Does she know me? The best idol in the—"

"Omine-chan," Maki responded. "She's a childhood friend."

"Childhood friend?" Honoka wondered, her gaze drifted off to Umi and Kotori. "Just like Umi and Kotori and I!"

"Hehe..." Maki giggled at Honoka's assumption. "It's not really like that..."

"What do you mean?" Eli asked. "Do you mind to explain?"

"Well, we didn't really have that much of a bond that Honoka, Kotori, and Umi have. Before I transferred, Omine is the only girl who calls me by my name," Maki started explaining. But then another started to explain as well.

"Maki didn't want to go to Otonoki in the first place. Actually, she was confused. Whereas I, really wanted to go here. My parents wouldn't allow me. But now they finally allowed me in a sense," a voice added. "Hi there, Maki-chan."

"Omine!" Maki exclaimed, hugging her friend. "I thought we were going to meet up at my place..."

"Well, my parents allowed me to take an early look around,," Omine cheered. "So these are the μ's that you were talking about."

"She know us!" Nico whispered to the rest, happy. "I must say hi to her!"

"Allow her to catch up with her friend Nico," Nozomi said sternly. "Maki seems to be very happy. I suggest you introduce yourself to her later, once they are on the same wavelength."

"She's right," Umi agreed, her demeanor changing. "Maki-chan wouldn't mind you introducing yourself to her friend later."

"Hmph!" Nico shrugged, giving in. "Fine.."

"Omine-san and Maki-chan seem close," Kotori said, seeing how jolly both are by just being together. "Although Maki denied it earlier."

"S-Should we go say hi to her?" Hanayo asked, nervous. "So we wouldn't come off as rude?"

"I think Maki-chan already handled that nya!" Rin assured, Eli looked skeptical.

"This side of Maki is..." Eli whispered to Honoka.

"Unfamiliar, unusual..." Honoka added, skeptical as well. "She won't leave the μ's right?"

"What kind of question is that?!" the rest of the μ's asked, looking Honoka like she was an alien.

"So that's Yazawa-san, Koizumi-san, Sonoda-san, Ayase-san, Toujou-san, Minami-san, Hoshizora-san, and Kousaka-san. Right?" Omine said, nudging Maki playfully. "And you're Nishikino-san!"

"Omine! Come on!" Maki exclaimed, laughing. "You never told me your surname. Now that I think about it."

"I haven't?" Omine asked, surprised. "Oh. I didn't... It's Yamamoto. Yamamoto Omine."

"Okay then," Maki said with a small grin. "Yamamoto-san.."

"You tricked me!"

"Wait, I need to ask something."

"Hai!"

"Do we have practice today?" Maki asked, her eyes silently pleading there is not.

"We just finished..." Umi replied awkwardly. "So both of you are off?"

"Yup! See you!" Maki said, waving good bye as she dragged Omine with her. "I just made a fool of myself."

"Why?" Omine asked, weirded out. "Honestly, it looks like you just abandoned them."

"It's not like that Omine!"

"I'm just joking!" Omine exclaimed, running away from Maki.

"Will Maki be okay?" Honoka asked. "She won't leave μ's right?"

"Honoka-chan!"

—

"Okāsan!" Maki called out, accompanying Omine in. "Omine-chan will be staying for a while!"

"Yamamoto-san?" Mrs. Nishikino said. "Oh! Make yourself at home Yamamoto-san."

"Thank you obasan," Omine said, Maki just looked at both of them with sheer confusedness. "Maki-chan?"

"How does my mother know your surname?" Maki said, confused. "How?"

"Oh, I told her," Omine said like it's no big deal. "Why?"

"Never mind," Maki dismissed. "I just wish you told me earlier..."

"Don't beat yourself about it!" Omine advised, her genuinely cheeriness overwhelming Maki. Then she yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Oh no..." Maki whispered, she was so deep in thought that Omine started to laugh. "What?"

"I'm joking! Anyways, we still have catching up to do. I'll be taking my leave," Omine said, waving good bye to Maki. "See you!"

—

Maki was sleeping after an overall interesting day. Well, that is until the sound of the door opening woke her up.

"What time is it?" Maki asked herself. She turned to her clock and she was late! "What?!"

Although late, she heard another sound of a door closing. She shrugged it off. Knowing pretty well that it happens all the time so why by suspicious?

"Where's my towel?!" Maki thought to herself furiously. "There you are!"

Maki rushed out of her bedroom but inevitably collided with someone. And the realization of bumping into that person sent her emotions running.

"Otōsan?!" Maki yelled, furious. This wasn't what she expected. "I thought you were—"

"Good morning Tōsan— Maki, you're late!" Mrs. Nishikino wasn't happy. "Hurry!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Maki yelled back as she stomped down the stairs in a hurry and in disgust. "How dare they keep a secret like that from me..."

—

"Maki-chan!" Rin and Hanayo called, they were practicing and were surprised when she showed up. "You are terribly—!"

"I know okay?!" Maki shouted, taking out her anger on her friends. "I don't need any more lecture! Jeez!"

"You don't have to be so—" Nico said calmly, but Maki's glared gave her shivers. "Gomen'nasai!"

"Why are you such in a bad mood today?" Umi asked, rivaling Maki's demeanor. "You have no right to take it out on—"

"Umm, Umi-chan," Kotori shyly interrupted, Umi's stiffed pose softened. "Let's take this slowly."

"Death? It's not reversed as well...I haven't been getting any reversed cards lately," Nozomi thought, putting the card back in the deck. "I wonder why.."

"You just consulted your cards didn't you?" Eli guessed, Nozomi just nodded. "I wonder if there is any reasoning behind Maki's behavior."

"My cards showed me the Death card," Nozomi replied, Eli looked slightly confused. "Umm, it means the end of something, change, or the impermeability of all things. Their leaning on the change part."

"Then what kind of change are we talking about here?" Eli wondered, Maki kicked a bottle and almost hit Eli. "Maki! You're behavior is getting way too out of hand!"

"All because it almost hit you means it getting out of hand?" Maki asked, Eli observed Maki. It was a shock when she looked at Maki's eyes. It was filled with betrayal and hurt. "Why did you..."

"Maki! Just tell us what's going on!" Honoka said, but Maki didn't give in. "Is she really this tough?"

"We're sorry!" Rin and Hanayo said apologetically. "We shouldn't have made a remark!"

"How right you are!" Nico said, giving off an annoyed aura. "If you didn't—"

"Now now Nico-chi, it wasn't their fault entirely," Nozomi said, hugging Nico tightly just in case she explodes. "Maki-chan just isn't being reasonable today."

"Maki-chan, settle down," Eli's voice caught their attention. "Why?"

Eli was able to calm Maki done which made a huge impact to the current atmosphere.

"My dad..." Maki cried, hugging her legs against her chest. "He isn't dead..."

"Change!" Nozomi thought, pitying Maki. "Now that would hurt."

"Why is there so much drama in Maki-chan's life? I'm jealous!" Nico whispered, Rin gave a short glare. "What?"

"The drama I'm experiencing is a drama you wouldn't wish for," Maki warned, Nico's head fell in embarrassment. "He lied to me!"

"It will be okay Maki-chan," Omine showed up, the μ's gave her pleased looks. But what she said will be what all of them want to say.

"No it won't!" Maki argued, hurt. "My mother knew about it! They all knew... THEY DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME!"

Maki kicked a nearby object as it was flung above the chicken wire protecting the rooftop.

"They didn't tell me," Maki reminded, upset. "W-W-Why?"

Omine and μ's couldn't do anything to comfort Maki. They felt sad as well. The

μ's halted their practice and stayed with Maki as she cries.

Eli, being the eldest, went over and held Maki by the shoulder to assure her that they'll always be there for her. Maki, as soon as Eli put her hand on her, hugged her like a child who lost their mom a few minutes prior.

—

Maki felt insecure walking home. Usually she'll be happy because it's basically her safe house, but now, after the events that happened, she's still mad.

"But what use will it be to me if I get mad?" Maki thought to herself. "It'll just make matters worse. I guess I got angry at sensei for no reason then."

Maki looked up to see the stars shining brightly. It brought a smile to her face. When she finally arrived home, she contemplated on how to act.

"Should I act happy? Or should I act upset?" Maki questioned herself, she ended up choosing the former. "At least my father is alive. Better than him dead."

Maki entered her home and scanned for her parents.

"Maybe their not home?" Maki assumed, going up the stairs to her bedroom.

"We should've told her Tōsan..."

Maki felt upset again.

"Why regret their action now?!" Maki thought, fixing her things. "Totally irrational."

"Maki-chan! You're home!" Dr. Nishikino cheered, Maki tried her best to act cheerful as well. "How was school?"

"Uhh...i-it was fine otōsan," Maki replied, stuttering. She thought, "that was wrong!"

"Ahehehe, that's great!" her father replied hesitantly. "Kāsan, won't you greet our wonderful daughter?"

"At least he's trying," Maki thought, pleased. "Where's mom?"

"In the room, crying," Dr. Nishikino said painfully. He then started to cry.

"Otōsan?" Maki asked, confused. Her dad suddenly hugged her tightly. "Otōsan?"

"I-I'm sorry Maki! I'm s-sorry!" Dr. Nishikino cried, his sobs though barely heard. "I never really d-d-died! It's just that—"

"Dad," Maki said, also crying. She hugged her father back tightly. "I missed you too."

"M-Maki..." Dr. Nishikino said, surprised. "If it wasn't for your that blonde friend of yours..."

"E-Eli-chan?" Maki tearfully said through her crying. "Huh?"

The μ's emerged from Maki's bedroom. With Eli in front, all of them had a smile plastered on their face.

Maki went up to Eli and cried on her shoulder. Eli, not minding her junior to do so, hugged Maki and it was like déjà vu. The rest of them started to tear up.

"Thank you..." Maki thanked, truly grateful. "Eli-senpai..."

Eli was slightly taken aback when Maki called her senpai even though they promised not to do so. But it went on without consequences. Eli knew she did something remarkable today. And it was bringing back Maki-chan's family together.

—

A/N

I seriously didn't want it to end it there! But I cannot think of anything else. Anyways, there were many plot twists or something and it was kinda vague. The characters were a bit OOC but I'll try to fix that next time I make a Love Live fanfic. (With Maki as the main still...)

I didn't forget about my other works I put on HIATUS. Don't worry!


End file.
